Xenogaro
The Xenogaros are the most highly-advanced sentient species from the physics-defying planet, Desnorca. They glow a golden color because their yellow, bioluminescent blood illuminates through their transparent, plastic-like skin. They are very religious and militaristic at the same time. Just like some other creatures native to Desnorca, they cannot be exposed to ultraviolet rays of light without dying. This is because many of the species have evolved a lethal intollerance to Ultravoilet radiation due to a star that Desnorca dfirted past eons ago and drove many animals into caves. However, small amounts of UV light will only irritate them. They wear large cloaks with cowlings and black or silver cloths underneath to protect them from UV light and also as part of religious practices. Origins Originally, the Xenogarian empire was unified. However, a common genetic mutations that happen before birth may cauyse a Xenogaro to be born with functioning legs. Since normal Xenogaro's legs atrophied eons ago, these are veiwed as "minorites" and are known as Defective Xenogaros, or just simply Defects. A large, sentient being that lives in the core of Desnorca was worshiped by the Xenogaros, who saw the beat as a benevolent,god-like entity. The Xenogarian people called their god "Lektys". .]] Religious Beleifs According to legend, all xenogaros once worshiped Lektys, but when Defects were born, they were looked down upon and were offered as sacrifices to him. The Defects and many other xenogaros then broke away from the rest of the Xenogaros and formed other nations, shattering the planet's unification. The Defects and the Xenogaros fought eachother for centuries. Many Xenogaros prayed for Lektys to come and end the war. One day, Lektys finally did come, and attacked the Defect colonies. Right when it seemed hopeless for the defects, another creature appeared and attacked Lektys, and the two creatures fought in an epic battle, breathing plasma-like beams at eachother and roaring loudly. The two creatures were so focused on attacking eachother, they destroyed much of the Xenogaro's military force, and they were driven away. This other creature was called "New Lektys" and was worshiped by the Defects. The two creatures seemingly died and plummeted to the ground, but the following day, their bodies had completely disappeared. Shortly afterward, New Lektys was seen flying away, chasing Lektys over the horizon. Since that day, Lektys and New Lektys became the gods of the Xenogarians. The Defective Xenogaros try to signify themselves as a worshiper of New Lekthys by burning their skin. This tradition has been passed down for generations. New Lektys and Lektys are rarely seen anymore, but some claim to have seen them fly across the sky at supersonic speeds, as if they are racing eachother. The hood that is part of the Xenogaro's cowling is designed to rsemble the back of Lektys' and New Lektys' heads. Anatomy Xenogaros have an S''-shaped spine. In the upper-front and lower-back, there are two "ribcages". The top one holds the Xenogaro's major organs, and the bottom one holds several sacks of Methane gas. Using this Methane gas, Xenogaros float above the ground like ghosts. They have 3 fingers on both hands, one of them acting as a thumb. The fingers are tought and made of the bone-like tissue found in many animal horns. Defects also have 4-toed feet and legs. The added weight from their legs and feet prevent them from floating, but the methane is still used to help them run swiftly and quietly, as well as jump higher. Male Xenogaros have shorter ears than Females. Pregnant Females carry a fertilized egg within them for 3 months, and it is then laid, where the fetus finishes development for another 2 months before hatching. There is also another sub-class of Xenogaro called "Miniature Xenogaros". Regular Xenogaros can grow up to be 5 feet tall. Defects can grow up to 8 feet tall. Miniature Xenogaros can only grow up to 2 feet tall. All Xenogaros who receive burns will have their skin turned permanately black where ever they were burned. Acustoms Most Xenogarian children are cared for in institutes similar to foster-homes. Royalties do not get sent there and live together. Most Xenogaros are zealots and commit acts of terrorism and mass-murder unlike anything seen on earth. For most Xenogaros, bombings and other assults are a common sight. Some defects purposely crash gunships into military bases in hopes of killing generals and ending battles. Notable Xenogaros *'Oragonex' - Born a Defect, Oragonex cut off his own legs and became the archbishop of the Xenogarian Holy Church. His clothes are brown. *'Ganzin''' - Ganzin is the pilot of the largest Xenogarian spacecraft ever built: the Star Pentagon. *'Samud' - A Defect that was betrayed by his own comrades and was orded to preform a suicide attack on an enemy base. His body was found-dead, but miraculously, still in one peice. His corpes was flung into space when it landed on another planet and he was brought back to life by a scientific race who found him. He was sent back home and now destroys all who oppose him in an attampt to be reunited with his family. *'Kishiru' - A Miniature Xenogaro, Kishiru was abandoned on another world during a mission and lost her memory, She does not wear a black cloth becauser her skin is already black from being exposed to UV light too much. Her left eye and right ear both became damaged when she was little. She was curse as an infant with immortality. She plays a major role in Ploxl's Exodus. Her clothes are purple. *'Zomahad' - Oragonex's son. He is a defect who lives underneath the charuch bulding so that he is not sent away to the slums where all defects are forced to go to. His clothes are green, and a strange birth defect makes his blood glow orange. *'Styve - '''Styve is a unique Xenogaro, with unusual clothing, and an even more unusual upbringing. Born to a family of elitists, Styve was a Defected Xenogaran, who's skin/blood has no glow to it whatsoever. Besides this, his name means "He who defies the gods", making him hated by both classifications of his kind. He has since become an outcast, and his skin has been practically bleached by Ultraviolet Light, but due to an odd mutation, he does not suffer like most members of his kind would... *'Kradarne''' - Kradarne was originally normal. But then one day, he found an artifact and got powers. Powers of darkness. These made him go mad, and go on a rampage. He ended going completely insane, and plunged into Desnorca's sun. He was the reason Primaplasex became evil and mutated, and ended up being reincarnated as Dark. Category:Species Category:Xenogaro Category:Alien Category:Terrestrial Category:Race Category:ShadowRaptor101